Friends Through Thick and Thin
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ally gets kidnapped by the Forever Knights, her aliens friends prove just how strong their friendship is between them and the human girls they care about. Rated T for some action violence. Tickles in the end.


**This story was requested by Sparkling Lover. Here you go, girl! Enjoy! Ben 10 and all its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover, and I own Rachel.**

* * *

**Friends Through Thick And Thin**

Ally groaned as she woke up and found herself in a jail cell with the Forever Knights looking at her. She let out another groan.

"Not you guys," she said.

"Watch your tongue, young lass," ordered one knight sternly. "We know you know about the aliens on Earth."

Ally's eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said quickly, feeling a little scared.

"Lies! We have seen you with these creatures and you have befriended them. Now, where are they?"

"I don't know any aliens!" Ally said to them.

"More lies! The three young lads have given detailed accounts of these aliens."

The little girl realized he meant Bud, Chad, and Mikey. Those three must have told the Knights! Now, she was worried, but looked up at them.

"I won't say a word! You can't make me!" she said, feeling brave.

The Knights all drew out their laser swords. "Tell us, child. Or you will perish," said the head Knight.

Ally was a little afraid, but knew she couldn't reveal where her friends were and so shook her head firmly, glaring at the Knights, who powered up their weapons and pointed them at her.

"Last chance. Where are the aliens?" The knight asked again.

"Right above you, scrapheaps."

The Knights all looked up at the breathy voice and were suddenly frozen in place as a blue alien came into view.

"Big Chill!" Ally cried out, happy to see him.

Four Arms, Heatblast, and Rath came into view as well, the Pyronite and Tetramand battling the Knights while Rath looked at the bars that held Ally captive.

"Ally, get back," Rath warned. She did and Rath pretty much went loco, tearing and slicing at the bars with his claws and his hands, taking only a few minutes to make a large enough opening for Ally to fit through. Ally jumped into his arms just as Heatblast came up to them.

"Let's get out of here!" he said and took off, the other three following close behind as the Knights castle collapsed to the ground. Whether the Knights survived or not was unknown.

The four aliens soon made it to a clearing. Ally was clinging to Rath's back as they stopped for a moment. Big Chill then looked to see where they were and soon returned.

"This way," he said and the four started off again, soon arriving at the Grant Mansion. Rachel, Way Big, Ultimate Way Big, and Ultimate Big Chill were all outside waiting for them.

"Ally!" Rachel called out, embracing her cousin who had run up to her. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm okay," said Ally. "But I gotta get home."

Rachel looked surprised. "Ally?" she asked, now worried.

"I've…uh…got homework to do! Bye!" said Ally as she then ran off for home. Heatblast was going to follow, but Rachel stopped him.

"Let her be. We'll talk to her tomorrow," she said.

But, surprisingly, Ally didn't come to the Grant Mansion the next day, nor the day after. By the third day, Rachel was a bit worried.

"Heatblast, gather Big Chill and come with me," she said.

They soon made it to another clearing and Rachel spotted Ally sitting on a flat rock, her sketchbook by her side, but she wasn't drawing. Motioning the other two to stay there, Rachel stepped out of her hiding place.

"Ally?" she asked.

Ally jumped and turned to see Rachel there. "Oh! Hi, Rach," she said to her.

Rachel went over to stand by her. "Ally, why haven't you come to the mansion? The others and myself have been worried," she asked.

The little girl sighed. "Because I don't want my family and friends or me getting hurt," she said sadly.

Rachel was confused for a moment and then remembered the Knights. "Do you mean because of what happened three days ago?" she now asked and Ally nodded. "Ally, just because you got kidnapped by our enemies doesn't mean you shouldn't come to see your friends."

"But I don't want you all to get hurt," the little girl said.

"That'll never happen," said Heatblast as he and Big Chill came out to stand by Rachel. "Ally, we'll always protect you, just like how we protect Rachel, because you girls mean the world to us."

"He's right," said Big Chill. "You have both given us friendship and a place to stay. We would never not want to be your friends."

Ally still looked uncertain and the blue alien scooped her up in his arms. "Don't ever doubt us, Ally," he said.

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Our friends have never given me a reason to not believe them," she said. "They will never abandon us, Ally."

Finally, Ally gave in. "Okay," she said, hugging Big Chill. "Can we go to the mansion?"

Smiling, Big Chill flew off, carrying Rachel who gave a delighted laugh and Heatblast cut a section of the ground to surf the wind on and held out a hand to Ally. She accepted and hung on as they flew through the sky towards their home.

When they got there, Rath was outside with Four Arms and both strong aliens hugged Ally, thankful she was okay. Ultimate Big Chill, who had met Ally sometime back when he had come to the mansion after a mission and had gotten startled when she had burst into his room and screamed when she first saw him and it had taken Big Chill a little bit to explain that Ultimate Big Chill was his brother, also hugged Ally. She returned the hug, making Ultimate Big Chill remember the first time she had hugged him, even after he had chased her and caught her before Big Chill had come to explain things.

Way Big and Ultimate Way Big kneeled down closer to their friends. "Don't listen to the Forever Knights, Ally," said Way Big. "They are too close-minded to see us the way we are."

"My brother's right. Never believe them," said Ultimate Way Big.

Ally still looked a little worried and Four Arms got a great idea. "I know what can cheer you up," he said and raised his arms, wiggling his fingers at Ally, who yelped and tried to get away, but Rachel stepped in and caught her, pinning her to the ground as the aliens all grinned evilly.

"She's all yours, guys," said Rachel, which made Ally struggle harder as Heatblast, Rath, Four Arms, and Big Chill all tickled Ally on her three ticklish spots, making her cry out loudly as the ticklish torture made her laugh louder.

Then Ultimate Big Chill removed Ally's sneakers. "Now, for the finale," he said as the aliens took their spots and began the torture again.

Heatblast tickled Ally's underarms, making her shriek with laughter as she tried to protect her other ticklish spots too, but was helpless with Rachel holding her down. Four Arms tickled her stomach, Rath tickled Ally's ribs and sides, Big Chill tickled her neck, Ultimate Big Chill tickled the backs of her knees, to which Big Chill went to help him, so that they both tickled the back of one knee each as Rachel tickled Ally's neck now, and the two To'kustars each tickled Ally's feet. The small girl laughed her hardest as she couldn't escape her laughing captors as they laughed with her.

"AH-HA-HA! PLEASE!" Ally begged and they stopped, letting the exhausted girl rest as she giggled a little bit more. Rachel scooped her up in her arms.

"See?" she asked Ally. "They're our friends through thick and thin."

"You can say that again," said Heatblast as Ally reached towards him to give him a hug and did the same for the other aliens present, realizing that they were right. She couldn't ask for better friends.

Because through thick and thin, they would always be there for her.

* * *

**That's right. Your true friends will stick with you, no matter what.**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
